All I can Do
by shanacus
Summary: Sarah and Jake are going out. But what happens when they break up? Jealousy. True love finds its way with all the twists and bumps along the way! Jarah, Moliver, and maybe Lackson. Rated T just to be on the safe side. Completed.
1. The Breakup

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA! Just this story!**

**I made a trailer for this story! Here it is! I can do**

_Chapter 1: The break up_

_Sarah's Point of View_

Everyone was on the beach playing basketball. Of course nobody asked me to play. Nobody wanted me for anything. Not even though my boyfriend was Jake Ryan. Yes that's right the dreamy zombie slayer on Zombie High. He was my boyfriend. But now I wasn't so sure. He never really talked to me. And I don't know if I really wanted a boyfriend who didn't stick up for me you know? So I sat on the sand waiting for Jake to come. I had called him. I checked my watch.

"He should be here by now." I whispered to my self.

"What?" asked a voice.

I looked up. It was Jake. I stood up.

"Hi Jake, listen you know how last week, well…" I stuttered.

"I've learned my lesson…" began Jake.

This was going to be harder then I thought. You see last week we went bowling and he ended up completely ignoring me when a bunch of his friends showed up.

"It's over." I said as quickly as I could.

"And then...wha-what!" exclaimed Jake.

"Over. We're breaking up…I'm sorry…BYE!" I exclaimed feeling horrible.

And then I ran for it.

"SARAH! SARAH!" I heard Jake calling behind me.

But I couldn't face him…not after that.

_Jake's Point of View_

Did I just get dumped? Is that what it's called when a girl says "It's over." To you? Me..dumped…by..by SARAH! And no it's nothing bad about Sarah. It's just I really really really really really liked her…she was so different. All of the other girls were falling all over me. Even Miley had caved in. Sarah was the only one who treated me like a person. And NOW…NOW..she broke up with me. I needed her back! I was in shock.

"YO JAKE!" yelled some of my friends.

I ignored them.

"What did Miss. Goody-two-socks hurt your feelings." Joked my best friend Daryl.

"Shut up Daryl and don't call her that." I muttered.

I stormed home and slammed the door behind me and the fans that had chased me home. Most people thought I lived in a mansion. But that's a lie. I lived in a normal house on a normal street. Except my house had lots of security.

"What's wrong big guy." Said my Dad.

"EVERYTHING! Sarah….dumped…. me!" I exclaimed barely managing the words.

"Sarah? Whatever happened to Miley?" asked my Dad.

"Miley started to fall all over me! She was like obsessed….hang on." I said forming a plan in my head.

"What?" asked my Dad confused.

"Miley." I said softly.

"What about her?" asked my Dad.

I didn't answer him. I ran up to my room and grabbed the phone. I dialed Miley's number.

"Hello." I heard her say.

"Hey Miley it's me Jake." I said.

"Oh hi Jake." Said Miley

"Look I was wondering…do you wanna be my girlfriend?" I asked.

Okay I know that wasn't smooth, charming, or subtle but I was desperate.

"Really!" squealed Miley.

Ouch my ear.

"Yeah." I said.

"OKAY!" she squealed even louder.

OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

"Alright meet me at the beach tomorrow, bye." I said.

I hung up and then rubbed my ear. Ouch. I was going to win Sarah back the only way I knew how.

Jealousy.

_Sarah's Point of View_

What had I done? I dumped Jake. I wasn't sure if I was right or not. So I made a list of reasons why I should date him and why not.

Why

Why not

Sweet

ignores

nice

obnxious

cute

annoying

clever

Not funny

Makes my heart leap

Can make me sick to to my stomach

So I wasn't sure what I should do until the next day. Oh yes the next day I was certain.


	2. Green is envy, Jealousy is the word

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Hannah Montana…it owns me! I'm like obsessed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Chapter 2: Green is envy, Jealousy is the word_

_Sarah's Point of view_

I lied awake in my bed for hours. I couldn't get Jake out of my mind. Everytime I'd shut my eyes and open them again and check the clock. It would always be the same time. I even tried to fix the alarm clock. But my sister stopped me. You see my family was big on charity. But I don't think my parents realized WE were the ones needing charity. All of my clothes were old and torn. I always felt so poor. I had eight other brothers and sisters. Oh and not to mention 6 pets. I kept myself busy by doing charity work. I thought if I saw people worse off then me it would make me feel better. And it worked, up until recently. I couldn't help it. Everytime I looked at my house I'd think of it as a dump. Everytime I picked out my outfit it looked like junk. I couldn't help it. These feelings were taking over me. I felt like I was poor and I was the one who needed the charity goods. But I pushed away these feelings. It was selfish. So anyways how did I get on to this? Oh yes the alarm clock. My feelings were mixed. Part of me wanted to go to Jake. Tell him I was sorry. Then just hug him. And maybe even kiss him. But the other part of me felt proud. I had dumped him. I wasn't a wimp. That feeling wasn't changed however till the next morning.

I came to the beach and sat on the sand picking up some grains and dropping them. I wanted to think. And the beach was so relaxing.

CLICK! CLICK!

Ugh what was that noise!

CLICK! CLICK!

I turned my attention to the snack counter. A photographer was taking pictures of Jake…and MILEY!!!!!!

"Okay you got enough shots can we have some privacy now?" asked Jake.

The photographer nodded and left.

"I told you all you got to do is face them and they'll go away." Jake told Miley.

Miley giggled.

Oh that was it. I was green with envy! Jealousy was the word. How could Jake have already found a new girlfriend! Miley seemed to have the same question.

"So what happened to your girlfriend? Sarah." Asked Miley.

"She's not my girlfriend." Said Jake.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" asked Miley.

Jake shrugged. I rolled my eyes. Maybe because we just broke up? I shot up. I looked around the beach. Their had to be someone….then I heard a laugh. I knew that laugh I looked and saw Oliver. OLIVER! I ran over to him.

"Hey Oliver." I said tapping his shoulder.

He turned around.

"Oh hey Sarah." He said.

"Listen I don't know how to ask you this so I'm just gonna say it flat out." I said.

He nodded.

"Wanna be my boyfriend?" I asked.

Oliver looked slightly shocked.

"So Sarah wants a piece of Smoken Oken." Said Oliver in his "player" voice.

I held back the desire of rolling my eyes.

"Looks like it doesn't it." I replied.

I edged closer to Oliver. I gave a sly glance in Jake's direction he was staring. I gave him a smirk then looked back at Oliver.

Okay, okay I know what your thinking. Why Oliver? I'll tell you why. HE'S DESPERATE. And my friend. So he would say yes even though I'm a total dork. And I know what else your thinking, trying to make jealous is low. Exspecially for me. But hey a good girl can have a vacation too.

The next day Oliver and I already had nicknames for eachother. Olly-kins and Sarah-boo. Don't ask. When I saw Jake and Miley at the beach I asked Oliver to get us both water bottles. He started to talk to Jake when I called out

"OLLY-KINS!"

"Coming Sarah-boo!" called Oliver.

Jake gave him the death glare. And I mean the DEATH glare. Cause if looks could kill Oliver would be dead. He took the seat next to him.

"Thanks." I said sweetly taking the water bottle.

I shot Jake a look. And then he cuddled closer to Miley.

It. Was. On.


	3. Stop staring!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana Jake would be going out with Sarah. End of story.**

_Chapter3: Stop Staring_

_Oliver's Point of View_

"Alright class I have a very special project for you." Said Mr. Corelli.

Everyone groaned.

"I am going to put you into pairs! And your going to together write a short story!" exclaimed Mr. Corelli.

More groans. Mine especially. For two reasons. I HATE WORKING IN PAIRS. AND I am the worst at writing. WORST.

So Mr. Corelli started to put everyone in pairs.

"Oliver Oken pair up with…. Miley Stewart." Said Mr. Corelli.

Both Miley and I sighed a sigh of relief. Miley walked over to my desk.

"You're good at writing right?" I asked.

Miley shrugged.

The bell rang.

"We should start as soon as possible." Said Miley.

I nodded.

"How about after school at the beach." Said Miley.

"Gotcha." I said.

"Then his pants goes on fire?" asked Miley laughing at the idea.

"It sounded when I said it in science." I pretended to pout.

We both were laughing hysterically. Our short story was the weirdest one I had ever seen. Miley sipped her soda and it made a slurping noise.

"Oh man, I'm all out." Said Miley.

I sipped mine too and it slurped.

"Me too here I'll go get us refills." I said grabbing the cup heading for Ricos.

As I waited for the refills I turned around, Miley was talking to Lilly who had just showed up. Miley was laughing about something. And I noticed something. Miley was really pretty when she laughed. The way her nose crinkled and how…WHAT AM I DOING! But I couldn't stop looking at her. I found myself staring. Staring at Miley. We were just supposed to be friends…and I have a girlfriend! What was I doing! Jackson handed me the drinks and I gave one to Miley and took a seat. Lilly had left so Miley and I got back to the project. And now I found myself hanging on to every word she said. And I realized something, I don't know why but Miley seemed so different to me as I talked to her privately. Maybe it was the absence of Lilly. Maybe I'd never really talked to her. You know in a real sense. About real things. Cause lemme tell ya we got off our short story oh so many times. But I couldn't stop staring.

_Miley's Point of View_

As me and Oliver did our project I realized something. Oliver had amazing eyes. They were brown and luscious and…hang on. I can't like Oliver! I like Jake! JAKE, JAKE, JAKE. Anyways Oliver and I had a good time laughing our heads off. When I stopped and for a split second we we're both staring at each other. And our eyes sort of connected. Like you know, the feeling when you can't move them. STOP STARING! I told myself. So Oliver cracked a joke and we both started hysterically laughing. Oliver looked really cute when he laughed. His small dimples were so adorable! And…WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! I'm starting to sound like I like him or something. But don't worry I don't. Best friends don't like best friends. They just don't. Please. That only happens on T.V.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Ahhh denial. Love it when people are in denial. It's so funny! Anyways the link for the trailer for this is up on my profile. So check it out! Thanks for the reviews!**


	4. To the Extreme

**Disclaimer: You think I own Hannah Montana, how hard did you get hit in the head?**

_Chapter 4: Take it to the Extreme_

_Sarah's Point of View_

My glasses slid down my nose. Irritated I took them off. I put my contacts on. I was growing bored waiting for Oliver. I was at Ricos as usual. Where was he? I tapped my nails on the counter impatiently. I had overheard Jake telling Miley in Math to meet her here at 5:30. It was now 5:20. How could I make Jake jealous if Oliver wasn't here?! I glanced around frantically.

"Looking for someone." said a voice in a smug tone.

I shut my eyes in distress. I knew that voice.

"What do you want Jake?" I asked turning around.

"Well you looked like you were trying to find someone." Said Jake sheepishly.

"Well my _boyfriend _is meeting me here, and I'm waiting for him." I said smoothly.

Jake flinched at the word boyfriend.

"Uh huh." He said nodding.

"You?" I asked casually.

"I'm waiting for my _girlfriend_." Replied Jake nonchalantly.

I flinched at girlfriend.

"Right, Miley." I said flatly.

"You don't have a problem with her, do you?" he asked slyly.

I felt my cheeks growing warm, but I tried my best not to stutter.

"No…you don't have a problem with Oliver do you?" I asked.

Jake's cheeks grew a shade of pink.

"No…no way." Said Jake.

"Then why are your cheeks red?" I questioned.

"Sunburn." Jake said quickly.

My cheeks must have not been red after all because he didn't say a thing. We were silent for a few moments. But our silence was broken by laughter. Both Jake and I turned our attention to the figures laughing away. It was Oliver and Miley.

"Oh hey Jake hey Sarah." Said Miley while she giggled.

"Yeah hey." Said Oliver.

"We had to work on our project sorry I'm late." Said Miley to Jake.

"Yeah ditto." Said Oliver to me.

"Hope we didn't interrupt anything." Said Miley.

I looked at Jake.

"Nope we were just finishing." I said.

I gave Jake a look as I walked to a table arm in arm with Oliver.

_Jake's Point of View_

I watched Sarah walk away with Oliver with fury in my eyes. How could my plan had backfired!? I couldn't make her jealous! She had a boyfriend. It just wasn't working. Maybe I had to take it to the extreme. But Sarah was already out of sight. Miley talked my ear off while my mind wandered to Sarah. And the conversation we had had. Why couldn't I stop thinking about her! Why did I want to be with her so much! Maybe I should just move on. But I knew in my heart I couldn't. Like I said I had to take it the extreme.


	5. Admit it

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Hannah Montana, it owns me**

_Chapter 5: Admit it_

_Oliver's Point of View_

After me and Sarah's date ended I went to Ricos. Lilly was sitting there drinking a smoothie.

"Hey Lilly." I said taking a seat next to her.

"Hey Oliver." Said Lilly.

"Watcha doing?" I asked.

"Waiting for Jackson to get off his shift." Said Lilly.

Jackson and Lilly had been going out for awhile now. I think Miley is still creeped out by the idea.

"Oh cool." I said.

I looked over at a not far away table. Miley was sitting there with Jake. Part of me wanted to kill Jake. The other part was watching Miley laugh again. I just couldn't help staring at her.

"Any particular reason you've gained such a sudden interest in Miley." Said Lilly.

"Huh." I said snapping out of it.

"You're staring at Miley." Said Lilly.

I took a deep breath.

"I really like her." I said admitting it to myself and Lilly.

"NO! REALLY!" exclaimed Lilly sarcastically.

"Yeah, but it's never gonna happen." I said.

"Why?" asked Lilly.

"Um let me think, she's dating Jake, I'm dating Sarah." I said.

"So?" asked Lilly.

"Why am I explaining this to you?" I moaned.

I left the beach in a flash.

_Miley's Point of View_

I sat at I table with my current boyfriend Jake Ryan. Jake chatted away on some topic I didn't care about. My eyes wandered to Oliver, my guy best friend. Ever since earlier I had started to think what it would be like if we were more then friends. I kept on brushing those feelings aside. But now all I can do is think about him. I stared at him. And for the second time that day our eyes locked. But I turned my head. And before I knew it he was gone. When Jake left I walked over to Lilly. She was still waiting for Jackson. EW.

"Hey Lilly." I said.

"Hey Miley." Said Lilly.

"So…" I said.

"I saw you staring at Oliver." Lilly blurted out.

My cheeks turned red.

"I..I…was..no..not." I stuttered.

"Sure…" said Lilly sarcastically.

"I wasn't! I like Jake!" I exclaimed.

"Miley you're in denial! Just admit it already!" exclaimed Lilly.

"I am not in denial! I DON'T LIKE HIM." I said.

Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Miley, why bother lying? I'm your best friend. Like I can't tell." Said Lilly.

Okay so MAYBE Lilly was a tad right. I mean I wasn't sure what I was feeling for Oliver but it was more then friendship.

"I don't like him Lilly, I just don't." I said stubbornly.

I grabbed my purse and dashed home. When did my life get so complicated?


	6. Crushed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, but I own this story. No takey. Unless of course you give me credit Disney Channel.**

_Chapter 6: Crushed_

_Oliver's Point of View_

You want to know something I realized??? Sarah and me don't have a lot in common. I found myself bringing a magazine to our date at the beach. Sarah must of thought the same thing. She bought something to knit. After we ran out of things to say I read the magazine while Sarah knitted. I heard a giggle. Both Sarah and I looked up. Jake was talking to Miley and she was giggling. Jake eyes Sarah and I, and out of no where he kissed Miley. I nearly ripped my magazine in half. I tried to look like it didn't bother me as much as it did. I just rolled my eyes and tried to concentrate on my magazine. Sarah looked annoyed too. She was knitting harder and harder.

"I got to go." I said shooting up.

Miley and Jake were now flirting obsessively. I couldn't stand it.

"Whatever." Said Sarah.

I could tell she was upset. If it hadn't been that I was crushed that Miley had kissed Jake I would've broke up with her. We didn't have enough in common. But NOW I NEEDED her. I needed to make Miley jealous. I ran to Miley's house. And all I could say was "I Hate my life." over and over again.

_Miley's Point of View_

I don't know how it happened. Jake sort of kissed me out of no where. And the weirdest thing was, I was kind of annoyed with him for it. After awhile I just left him at the beach with no explanation. When I got home Oliver was there waiting for me.

"Hey Oliver I thought we weren't working on our project today." I said.

"We're not, I was just wondering why you like Jake, and why you kissed him." Said Oliver.

He looked mad.

"Oh Oliver! I was just…" I began

Too late. SLAM! Oliver was out the door.

I turned to my Dad who didn't seem to be as surprised as I was.

"What just happened here?" I asked.

"I ain't saying nothing." Said Daddy.

I sighed. I was so confused.

_Sarah's point of View_

I was crushed. Why would Jake kiss Miley!? WHY!? He surely didn't like her like that! Or did he? Maybe he isn't being stubborn. Maybe he really had moved on. I slumped in my chair at that thought. I should've never had broken up with Jake. I should've just told him straight out I was feeling ignored. We could've fixed it. But now…NOW..I was dating Oliver trying to get Jake jealous when he already likes someone else. I was miserable.

"What's wrong Sarah?" asked Lilly taking a seat next to me.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Why is everyone lying to me lately?" asked Lilly.

I sighed. Maybe I should tell Lilly my dilemma, I knew I could trust her.

"Can I tell you a secret, that you swear not to tell." I said.

"My lips are sealed." Said Lilly.

I told her everything. How I broke up with Jake, how I was jealous, how I was using Oliver, and how much I wanted Jake back. Lilly nodded and listened to everything I said. She didn't even interrupt.

"What should I do?" I asked when I finished.

"Come clean and tell the truth." Said Lilly flat out.

"I don't know…" I questioned.

Lilly shrugged.

"Take it or leave it." Said Lilly getting up.

She left me to my thoughts.

_Jake's Point of View_

I don't know why I kissed Miley. But I saw Sarah looking at us, and I took extreme action. Miley left I think a bit annoyed. I couldn't get her mad at me like that! I needed her to make Sarah jealous. Then again I did have a choice of many other girls to use. But one girl is bad enough. I rested my chin on my hand as I thought over my options.

I could:

1. Come clean and tell Sarah I still liked her, maybe even love

2. Start kissing Miley regularly in front of Sarah

3. Tell Oliver things that will make him want to dump Sarah.

And that's all I could come up with. But I needed to think of something. Something good.

Lilly took a seat next to me at the counter.

"What's wrong with you Jake?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing." I muttered.

"How stupid do you people think I am?" asked Lilly annoyed.

I looked at Lilly. Maybe I could tell her. Maybe she could help.

"Lilly can I tell you something, something you can't repeat." I said.

"DUH!" exclaimed Lilly looking excited.

So I told her what happened. How Sarah dumped me, how I tried to make her jealous with Miley, how I was jealous, and how I wanted Sarah back. After I was done Lilly was silent. She had the weirdest look on her face. She looked like she was ready to laugh, but was trying to keep a straight face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, I won't tell anybody! BYE!" exclaimed Lilly dashing away.

I sighed. Oh boy.

_Lilly's Point of View_

Oliver likes Miley. Miley likes Oliver. Sarah likes Jake. Jake likes Sarah. Sarah's using Oliver. Jake's using Miley. WOW, just WOW.


	7. Nothing, nothing at all

**Disclaimer: I shall own one Disney show one day. I will make it AWESOME. But for now I'm a crazy dreamer who doesn't own Hannah Montana.**

_Chapter 7: Nothing, nothing at all_

_Lilly's point of view_

I know nothing. Nothing at all. Nothing. Nada…..you didn't fall for that did you? Yeah I really need to work on that. My current project of my life is TRYING to get Sarah and Jake back together. I'm working my butt off to get Miley to admit she likes Oliver. AND I'm trying to get Miley and Oliver together. AND on top of all that I have to balance my boyfriend and friends. No I'm not a super hero. I'm a teenager.

I sat next to Jackson while we watched Spiderman 2. It was pretty old but Jackson's loved that movie. And I thought it was pretty good. Not AMAZING but pretty good.

"Would you mind helping me?" I said suddenly to Jackson.

"Huh?" asked Jackson.

I told him the story with a little pan of guilt. I wasn't really suppose to tell anyone. Then again Jackson didn't really care.

"So can you help me get Sarah and Jake together?" I asked.

"Awh come on Lilly." Said Jackson.

"PLEASE! For me…" I said and then kissed his cheek.

"Well…alright." Said Jackson.

He was so easy.

"What did you have in mind?" asked Jackson.

"You'll see." I said deviously.

_Miley's Point of View_

You know what? Doing a short story with your partner can be really difficult if he won't talk to you. Oliver still wouldn't talk to me! What did I do? Nothing! Nothing at all! And they call girls drama queens. I must of called Oliver 100 times. He wouldn't answer me. So I walked to the beach. Lilly was there sitting at a table reading a magazine. I took a seat next to her.

"So did you see who's here?" asked Lilly not looking up.

"No, who?" I asked.

"Look straight ahead." Said Lilly still not coming up.

I looked and saw Oliver…with Sarah. Sarah had her arm around my Oliver. I mean my boy friend Oliver. NO! I mean err uh… who am I trying to kid? You like him. I said this to myself. Just admit it Miley. And then I finally did.

I. Like. Oliver

Sarah's head was leaning on Oliver's shoulder. I clutched my fist and my ice cream in my hand broke.

"Wow…." Said Lilly.

I tuned out the rest of what she said watching Sarah and Oliver. Although I could've sworn I caught the words someone, not, like, and Oliver.

"You got it bad." Said Lilly.

I looked at my hand which was now covered in ice cream.

"I know." I said admitting it Lilly.

"SO YOU DO…." Lilly began to exclaimed.

I shushed her.

"Like him." She whispered.

I gave a small solemn nod. Lilly did a little dance.

"LILLY!" I exclaimed.

"Okay I'm done, I'll behave now." Said Lilly.

I laughed. But I felt my stomach to a flip flop when I caught Oliver's eye.


	8. So sick

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. **

_Chapter 8: So sick_

_Sarah's Point of View_

Why. That was the word running to my brain for the past 24 hours. Why me? Why now? Why did I do that? Why couldn't we get back together? WHY!? On Monday I unfortunately had to go to school and face Jake. Because of course Mr. Zombie Slayer was in a couple of my classes. And to make it worse is what I woke up too.

_Mmmm mmm yeah  
Do do do do do do do-do  
Ohh Yeah_

Gotta change my answering machine  
Now that I'm alone  
Cuz right now it says that we  
Can't come to the phone  
And I know it makes no sense  
Cuz you walked out the door  
But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore  
(it's ridiculous)  
It's been months  
And for some reason I just  
(can't get over us)  
And I'm stronger than this  
(enough is enough)  
No more walkin round  
With my head down  
I'm so over being blue  
Cryin over you  


That was my alarm clock. You know I never had minded it until now. It went off and that was the song. I took my pillow and covered my ears. I missed Jake so much. How could it end up like this?

_  
And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?_

I listened to a couple more lyrics. And then I immediately turned off the alarm clock. And I started to get read for school. But that song was stuck in my head for the rest of the day.

_Jake's Point of View_

__

Gotta fix that calender I have  
That's marked July 15th  
Because since there's no more you  
There's no more anniversary  
I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you  
And your memory  
And how every song reminds me  
Of what used to be

My alarm clock went off with that song. WHY THAT SONG?! Why now!? I punched my pillow angrily.__

That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  


I didn't have the heart to turn off the radio. I just couldn't do it. All I could do was think of Sarah. Sarah. Why was I doing this to myself? Why couldn't I just be honest. I'll tell you why. I'm a coward that's why.

_Miley's Point of View_

_  
(Leave me alone)  
Leave me alone  
(Stupid love songs)  
Dont make me think about her smile  
Or having my first child  
I'm letting go  
Turning off the radio_

My radio seriously hated me. Why that song! WHY NOW!? I wasn't in the mood for this! My love life was a mess. I didn't need to hear this stupid song now. I couldn't get over Oliver. Why did he have to go out with Sarah? Why did I have to go out with Jake? Why did I have to develop this stupid crush anyways?__

Cuz I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)

I buried my head in my pillow. I was emotionless. I couldn't cry. I couldn't think. I just stared at the darkness blankly.

_Oliver's Point of View_

_  
Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)  
_

WHY THIS SONG!!??? WHY NOW!?? As if I wasn't miserable enough. I hate my stupid radio. Why was I mad at Miley? I think it's love. Love is weird. I'm acting like I hate her, but the truth is…I don't know. I guess I…well you know.

_  
And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishin' you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
Why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)  
Why can't I turn off the radio?_

Finally that stupid song ended. I was too miserable to turn off the radio. What was wrong with me? I'll tell you. Love.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**I just had to do this chapter like this! I love this song! And I thought it fit the 4 lovers mood. Lol. I know it's kinda pointless but I just felt like I needed to add it.**


	9. Sneaking Glances

**Disclaimer: One day I shall rule the world! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! And yes Hannah Montana too. But for now I'll stick with fan fiction.**

_Chapter 9: Sneak a glance_

_Sarah's Point of View_

I hummed the tune to So Sick while I get ready for school. UGH. Stupid radio. My sister April was still in her bed snoring. I rolled my eyes and then I got dressed. Now not only did I feel like trash I looked like it too. My parents weren't there of course. They got up a 4:00 to go do a bunch of charity stuff. I used to also. But recently I started to sleep in like normal teenagers. I made myself some breakfast. And once I got to school I began looking around for Jake. I was going to have to work harder then ever to get him back. But the only time I saw him was in class. So obviously I couldn't flirt with Oliver. But I started to sneak glances at him. And then during Math, I saw him looking back.

_Jake's Point of View_

BUSTED! When I was staring at Sarah she turned and saw me. Our eyes locked for a second. I was trying to tell her I was sorry with my eyes. But she looked away. I sighed.

"Anything wrong Mr. Ryan?" asked my math teacher.

"More then you know." I muttered my breath.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

Then rested my chin on my hand. And I started to sneak glances at Sarah. She looked so perfect sitting there. Flawless you know? And that's basically what I did all Math Period. I know.

I. Need. Help.

_Lilly's Point of View_

"So you see Becca you really should have my boyfriend, Jackson, D.J at your party." I said to Becca Weller.

"For the millionth time Lilly! I'm not having a party!" exclaimed Becca.

"PLEASE! YOU HAVE TOO!" I exclaimed.

"Why can't you have one?" asked Becca.

"BECAUSE! Your one of the most popular and nice girls at school, people will actually come!" I exclaimed pointing out the obvious.

A small smile appeared across

"Really?" she asked.

"DUH! Anyways so the party this Friday night and Jackson, DJ?" I asked.

"Well I can't see why not…." Said Becca.

"YES!" I exclaimed.

I ran out of there ecstatic. OH YES!!!!!!!!!!! My plan was in action!

_Miley's Point of View_

Those brown eyes. I kept sneaking glances at those brown eyes. Oliver and I of course were in English. We were forced to work on our Short Story together. But we didn't talk. I would write something down then hand it to him to write a little more. I wish he wasn't mad at me. So every time it was his turn I'd sneak a glance at his amazing brown eyes following what he was writing on the paper. I wish I could break up with Jake. It's just that we don't have a lot to talk about anymore. But now I needed him to make Oliver jealous. Jealousy. Gotta hate it.

_Oliver's Point of View_

Why couldn't I just talk to her? I wasn't mad anymore…at her. Sure I still wanted to tear off Jake's head but that's aside the point. Why couldn't I just talk to Miley? Every time I'd try to say something my mouth would go dry. I kept sneaking glances at her as we worked on our project. At the end of class Becca Weller came up to me.

"Hi Oliver! You're invited to my big Friday Night Bash!" she exclaimed handing me an invitation.

"Um yeah…thanks." I said.

Becca smiled and ran over to Miley and then some other kids. I stuck my hands in my pockets and headed for my locker. Then out of no where Lilly tackled me to the ground trying to grab my invitation. We were both now on the ground. Lilly was doing all she could to get the invitation. That includes:

Hitting me

Kicking me

And oh lets not forget one slap at my arm

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I gasped.

"Trying to get your invitation donut!" Lilly said still reaching for it.

"HERE! Now stop it!" I exclaimed while throwing the invitation at her.

Lilly stood up and read it.

"Good it's this Friday night." Said Lilly.

"Huh?" I asked.

"NOTHING! You're coming right!?" Lilly exclaimed.

I shrugged.

"YES OR NO!" she screamed.

"FINE! YES! GEES!" I exclaimed.

"Kay!" said Lilly all happy.

Then she skipped off around the hallway corner.

"Weird…" I said.


	10. Truth or Dare?

**Disclaimer: NOOOO I DON'T OWN HANNAH MONTANA! GET OVER IT!**

_Chapter 10: Truth or Dare???_

_Sarah's Point of View_

Becca Weller had invited me to her Friday Night Party. And let me tell you Friday came fast. Before I knew it, it was Friday night and I was at Becca Weller's house sitting on a chair watching people dance. Miley's older brother was D.J. I mean he was okay, but he didn't play the type of songs I liked.

"TRUTH OR DARE TIME!" exclaimed Lilly.

Everyone gathered around. Lilly whispered something in Becca's ear, and she nodded.

"Up first is…Sarah!" exclaimed Becca.

Sarah. As in me Sarah?

"Me?" I spat out.

"Yup ." said Becca.

"Um..uh.." I stuttered.

I usually picked truth. But now I seriously had a big secret. And before I knew it I blurted out

"Dare."

Becca smiled.

"I dare you too…kiss Jake Ryan!" she exclaimed.

Everyone was silent.

"Go on Jake!" exclaimed one boy.

He pushed Jake next to me. Everyone gathered around us. And to make it worse Jackson put on the song "Kiss Me". Me and Jake both knew we had to kiss. I was scared though. I had never kissed a boy. Me and Jake only went out for a short time period. And before I knew it both of us were leaning in slowly. I shut my eyes and felt Jake's lips press against mine lightly. The part that scared me the most was I was enjoying the kiss. I felt something in for heart. But then a thought struck me. This was a game. A dare. He HAD to kiss me. This wasn't anything. After this kiss is over everything will still be the same. Tears filled my shut eyes. I immediately pulled out of our kiss.

"I shouldn't have done that." I said as I tear rolled down my cheek.

And then I ran to the bathroom.

"Sarah! Sarah!" I heard Jake call behind me.

I just kept on running. I ran into the bathroom and shut the door. I leaned against it and sunk to the ground and burst into tears.

_Oliver's Point of View_

We all watched Sarah run out feeling bad for her. Jake looked crushed. Not that I cared how he felt. He kissed Miley. So there! He had already had kissed a great girl. So he should just suck it up. I know, I know Sarah's my girlfriend but I didn't feel a twinge of jealousy. So we watched a few more people tell the truth or do a dare. Dandruff Danny had to stick his head in the punch (I am never drinking punch again), turns out Amber is crushing on Johnny Collins, and a bunch of other stuff.

"Oliver your turn." I heard suddenly.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Truth or Dare?" asked Becca.

"Dare I guess." I said shrugging.

Becca looked at Lilly, and Lilly nodded. Uh oh I did not like where this was going.

"I dare you to….kiss Miley!" she exclaimed.

Miley's jaw dropped. And I freaked out in my head. I had just eaten! My breath was going to smell! She's going to hate me! But everyone was pushing us towards each other. We both looked at each other. I couldn't do this

_Miley's Point of View_

Oliver and I were supposed to kiss. . We began to lean in but then Oliver ran for it. He went straight out the door. I watched him go heartbroken. What was a matter with me? How could had ever even thought he would want to kiss me? Why did I even bother leaning in? But I couldn't look upset…Jake was here. Oh but what did I care. I ran to the bathroom. The door was shut. I knocked on it.

"Go away!" I heard Sarah shout shakily.

So I did. I went away. All the way home.

_Lilly's Point of View_

How could my plans backfire? I thought after Jake and Sarah kissed they'd forget about their stupid pride and just come clean. But no-no-no! Things just can't be easy! And Oliver! That donut! Why did he run for it? Seriously these people have dignity ISSUES.


	11. If We Were a Movie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. But I do own a box! In fact I live in it! YAY ME!!!**

_Chapter 11: If we were a movie_

_Miley's Point of View_

When I got to my house I slammed the door coming in.

"What's a matter Bud?" asked Daddy.

"EVERYTHING!" I shouted.

I ran to the porch. I always sat there when I was upset. I picked up my guitar and strummed the tune of "If We Were a Movie".

"_If we were a movie you'd be the right guy_." I sang.

" _And I'd be the best friend that you…"_I stopped.

I just stopped. I was unable to sing.

"_Fall in love with in the end we'd be laughing…" _I heard someone sing behind me.

I turned around. There was Oliver singing

"_Watching the sunset, fade to black show the names play that happy song." _He finished.

I smiled.

"I'm sorry when I left all mad and stuff I was just…" said Oliver then stopping.

"Just what?" I asked.

"Jealous." Oliver choked out.

"Really? Cause I mean you don't love Sarah right?" I asked.

"Nooo." Said Oliver.

I laughed.

"Oh well truth is I was a bit…" I began then stopped.

"What?" asked Oliver.

"Jealous." I said embarrassed.

Oliver laughed.

"And I'm sorry I ran out on the kiss." Said Oliver.

"It's okay…but why did you?" I asked.

"I was scared… oh and I had eaten the chili." Said Oliver

I laughed.

"Well it's okay then." I said.

"Okay so were cool?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

He opened his arms for a hug. We hugged and when the hug ended we looked out at the beach from the porch. And that's when it happened. Oliver's finger touched my hand. It sent serge from my hand straight to my heart. We both looked into each other's eyes. And we both leaned in slowly. And then we kissed. It was a perfect 10 second kiss. When we pulled apart I said

"No chili breath."

"Are you kidding? I brushed my teeth 5 times before I came here and had two packs of tic-tacs." Said Oliver.

I giggled.

"I got a go." Said Oliver all dazed and with a goofy grin.

"Okay." I said dazed too.

Oliver was backing up and bumped into the door. I giggled again. And then he left. I put my finger tips on my head and twirled around.

That was perfect.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**I'm warning you I have no life. I was able to make all three chapters in an hour. I know I have no life. Oh and btw risingstar, the song's name is All I can Do. I AM SO GLAD YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY!**


	12. Spilled Secrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. **

_Chapter 12: Spilled Secrets_

_Oliver's Point of View_

I had kissed Miley. I couldn't get over that fact. Were we going out now??? This time I wasn't going to be around the bush about anything. I called Miley up and asked her to meet me at Ricos. So there she was sitting there. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest.

"Hey Miley." I said.

"Hey Oliver."

"Want to be my girlfriend?" I blurted out.

She looked startled for a second.

"DUH!" she exclaimed.

She jumped up and hugged me. And then we took a seat at Ricos.

"Finally I thought it would take you guys forever." Said Jackson.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Where's Jake and Sarah they back together?" asked Jackson.

"No...we still have to break up with them, what are you talking about?" asked Miley.

Jackson shook his head.

"You guys are so obliviously, Jake and Sarah were using you two to get one another jealous!" exclaimed Jackson.

"WHAT!" we both exclaimed.

"DUH! And you guys, how long did it take you to figure out you liked each other?" asked Jackson.

"It's not THAT obvious!" I exclaimed.

"You'd think after all the trouble Lilly went through to make you guys kissed yesterday…"trailed off Jackson.

And that's when it hit me. Lilly. I had told her my secret. She set up this whole thing. Everyone else must have told her their secret too. And she told JACKSON!

"How could she! She nearly jeopardized our relationship!" exclaimed Miley.

"Hi guys." Said Lilly coming over.

Miley and I stared at her. And stared.

"ENOUGH STARING! What's going on?" asked Lilly.

"You told my secret to him." Said Miley.

"Yeah mine too." I said.

"I...no!..I mean..uh.." stuttered Lilly.

"And you set up that game! Sarah and Jake are miserable! Oliver and I almost didn't make up! You could've destroyed our relationship!" yelled Miley.

"I was just trying to help!" pleaded Lilly.

"Yeah thanks a lot. I guess you and Jackson were laughing it up at our stupidity!" I yelled.

All of my anger that had been boiled in spilt over.

"Wha-what?" asked Lilly.

"YOU TOLD HIM OUR SECRETS!" I yelled.

Lilly looked at Jackson and then back at us.

"You..you told them… about everything." Said Lilly in a small voice.

"Yeah…why?" asked Jackson.

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TOO!" yelled Lilly.

"Oh...Lilly I'm sorry! I didn't know!" exclaimed Jackson.

"That's the last time I trust you! With anything!" yelled Lilly.

She ran out of there faster then you can say Hannah Montana.

"Lilly! WAIT!" Jackson called running after her.

Miley crossed her arms.

"I'm never telling her anything again." She pouted.

"But Miley… think about it." I said figuring out a bright side.

"What?" she asked.

"If Lilly never messed things up… I would've never come over to apologize… we wouldn't be together." I said.

Miley looked at me for a really long time.

"I think…I think your right." Said Miley.

"Yeah! Maybe we should tell we're sorry." I said.

I really wanted too. I felt bad for exploding at her. She was just trying to help.

"Yeah, we should." Said Miley.

So we ran hand in hand to find Lilly.

_Miley's Point of View_

"Lilly! Lilly!" Oliver and I called.

Finally we found her sitting on a rock crying. Jackson was talking to her but she wouldn't listen.

"We're sorry Lilly!" I said.

Lilly looked up.

"Wha-why, I'm the one who should be sorry." Said Lilly.

"We're sorry we exploded at you. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be together." Oliver said pointing to me and him.

"Really! Oh well I'm sorry I told your secrets." Said Lilly.

"It's okay, just never do it again." I said.

Lilly nodded.

"Now your suppose to make up with Jackson." I said.

Lilly stood up and looked at Jackson.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Said Lilly.

"I'm sorry I told them." Said Jackson.

Lilly and Jackson hugged. Okay it still creeped me out that they were going out. But they made each other happy. Plus at least we know things will never get boring around them.

"Now excuse us we have to set some people up and break up." Said Oliver.

We looked at each other and smiled. I knew what he was thinking. We were going to get Jake and Sarah back together.

**--x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x---x-x-x---x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**It still ain't over yet! We have 2 or 3 more chapters to go! Maybe more maybe less! But it ain't over yet!**


	13. Once Upon a Broken Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, I do own other things though! Like Microsoft! Trump I was kidding! NO! Don't sue me!**

_Chapter 13: Once Upon a Broken Heart_

_Sarah's Point of View_

After the disaster night all I could do was thinking about that kiss. How could I have been so stupid? I was beginning to think Lilly was right. Maybe I should just come clean and tell him. But then there's Miley. And if he did like me he sure didn't anymore. I ran out on the kiss. He must think I hate him anyways. I flopped on my bed. I grabbed one of my sister's flowers.

"I should tell him, I shouldn't, I should, I shouldn't." I said pulling the petals.

But after a couple of petals I just dumped the flower in the garbage. My heart was broken. Broken.

_Jake's Point of View_

What did I do to deserve this? Did I do something wrong? What did I do that was that bad to deserve this? Nobody deserves this. Nobody deserves a broken heart. Nobody. Not even the most evil person in the world. All I could think when Sarah broke out of the kiss was that she really didn't want me back. How could I be so stupid? I could I even think that she would wanted to go out with me again? I had ignored her. I had been the world's worst boy friend. Who was I kidding? I took advantage of her. And none of my Romeo moves were going to save me now. None. I punched in Miley's digits. I couldn't do this anymore.

"Hello." Said Miley.

"Hey Miley its Jake listen I need to tell you something." I said.

"So do I." said Miley.

"Well I would rather tell you in person…" I trailed off.

"Jake I know you used me." Miley said.

"Oh." I said feeling bad.

"And I kind of used you too." Said Miley.

"Oh." I said perking up.

"Yeah so is it okay if we aren't dating anymore?" asked Miley.

"Yeah it's cool." I said.

"Okay good, bye." Said Miley.

"Yeah…bye." I said.

I collapsed onto my bed. I felt like a part of a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. Of course there was still the part that had split my heart. I took the phone. I dialed in Sarah's number.

"Hello." I heard Sarah answer.

My heart pounded. And I couldn't do it. I hung up the phone. I'm such a coward. How could my fans look up to a coward? I had to do something! For the fans! And maybe a little for me too.

_Sarah's Point Of View_

I walked to the beach feeling miserable. Every time my phone rang I'd jump to get it, hoping it was Jake. But it never once. Once I reached the beach I saw Miley and Oliver. I was fully prepared to break up with Oliver. I mean what was the point anymore? I felt horrible for using him. What type of friend was I? But when I reached him he had something to say too.

"Listen Sarah, I know you used me." He said.

My stomach turned. I felt horrible.

"I'm…really sorry." I said.

"It's okay Sarah, I kind of used you too." Said Oliver.

My stomach felt better. So he wasn't mad! Well now I didn't feel bad about THAT anymore.

"Oh well its okay then so, friends." I said sticking out my hand.

"Friends." He said.

We shook hands. And then I just took a seat on the bench.

"You know if you're waiting for me I'm already here…" said a familiar voice.

I turned around and there he was.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**I know evil cliff hangers! **


	14. Hapily Ever After?

**Disclaimer: This is my last disclaimer for this story…this is a very emotional moment for me…cries out I DON'T OWN HANNAH MONTANA! sobs So beautiful**

**Author's Note: Yes this is my last chapter for this story! I'm glad you all enjoyed it! Oh yes risingstar I think All I can do is sung by Jump 5. I'm not fully certain. **

**And here it is your long waited 14th chapter!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Last chapter: "You know if you're waiting for me I'm already here…" said a familiar voice._

_I turned around and there he was._

_Chapter 14: Happily Ever After? _

_Sarah's Point of View_

"Ja-Jake." I choked out.

I got up and stood right in front of him. He started to say something but I cut him off.

"Listen Jake I know you have Miley but I got to honest." I blurted out.

"That I should move on? I know, I know. But the truth is… I can't stop thinking about you." Said Jake.

What did he just say?

"You...you can't?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Well um to tell the truth I can't stop thinking about you either." I said.

"Really?" asked Jake looking surprised.

"Listen Jake, I never should of broke up with you. The whole Oliver thing was just to make you jealous." I said.

"It was?! So was the whole Miley thing!" exclaimed Jake.

WHAT DID HE JUST SAY!?

"You're kidding!" I exclaimed.

Jake shook his head.

"So want to go be my girlfriend…again?" asked Jake.

"Yes, but can we forget this ever happened?" I said.

"Sure we'll start all over, or maybe just from the kiss." Said Jake.

My heart started to beat faster and faster. Jake and I leaned in. I shut my eyes. And there was that feeling again. The feeling of Jake's soft lips slightly grazing my top lip. Just as things were suppose to be.

"Ah, Miley we did it again." I heard Oliver say.

"Oliver, we didn't do anything." I heard Miley.

"Just let me have my moment okay!" Oliver said.

That donut. When Jake and I pulled out of the kiss we just looked at each other. Jake took my hand. We walked over to Lilly, Jackson, Miley, and Oliver who were sitting at a table.

"Awhhh." They all said.

Both Jake and I both looked at each other and smiled. I guess some fairy tales do come true. But I don't know about Happily Ever After yet. I mean come on. We're dealing with love here.

**THE END!!!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**And there it is! I know! VERY SHORT chapter. But I thought everything else was pretty much said. This is all we needed. Sarah and Jake's back together. Don't worry I got something for a new story. Thanks for all of your reviews!!!!!! I hope you loved the story!!!!!!!**


End file.
